


Deer Antlers

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Character Death, F/M, Fiveya Week, Fiveya Week 2020, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortality, Overprotective Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: Vanya was always off limits. As kids, Five would hit, trip, hurt and had once gone as far as to break an arm of someone who had even in the slightest fashion managed to make her scream, cry, whimper or even flinch.Now that he had many years as a professional assassin, many kills under his belt, all of them were scared…One of these idiots just broke his favorite toy.One of the Sparrows killed VanyaFiveya week day 4: Sparrow Academy AU
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Kudos: 88
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Deer Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> DAY FOUR! SPARROW ACADEMY! 
> 
> Oh man! I forgot this day even existed... 😂 that's why this is:
> 
> A) short  
> B) bad  
> C) late
> 
> All the components to a distastrous oneshot... 😂
> 
> If this is legible it's thanks to: msouma  
> They beta read it! So go give them some loooove

"Dad" As the previous academy turned they saw the face of who they presumed was, Ben? (that beard made him look way older than what he must've been) Vanya felt a sudden sense of threat, it crept all along her back and through her whole body, her senses brightened…

"Who are these assholes?" The asian guy they once called a brother said, eyeing them with sudden disgust. Vanya's eyes went white for a few frames just to return back to normal. 

"This is not the Umbrella Academy… I present to you… The Sparrow Academy" the man behind them all said in a deep, raspy voice.

The whole group tensed up, behind them the floor creaked while it supported the weight from the sudden fall. But this academy… It was… Completely different. While all of them never actually felt they were a blood bonded family, like most people would assume (blame the treatment being more similar to a military camp than an actual home) they did value each other, had taken many hits for the other in battles… While Vanya would donate from her blood to them and sometimes even part of a liver (don't ask).

This academy felt completely hollow. 

Five noticed that lack of trust almost immediately, because he acted the same with his siblings lately. While they moved in a harmonized manner, he could also see them stealing glances at each other while making sure they were not messing shit up. Luther managed to block the first attack aimed at Allison. An attack aimed at her throat… What none of them managed to dodge though was the next one, an invisible force collided withVanya's chest, slamming her against the wall where the mounted deer head was, blood was slowly making its way down her black clothing. 

"Vanya!" Five ran up to her (now in his 30 year old body), only to be stopped by Ben, who held him with one of the Eldritch's tentacles. "Let me go! Vanya! Don't! Don't close your eyes!"

Her small hands trembled slightly while trying to touch the spear, her gaze was already looking unfocused and….yet she didn't look at all sad… Or mad… Or even afraid, she simply let her head fall to her side while relaxing completely. Luther had seen her do the same to Pogo and while a small sense of 'karma's a bitch' found it's way to his chest, what he primarily felt was anger.

"Let's get rid of the females first, their powers are the strongest." Ben ignored Five while giving orders to the team. 

Allison tried to open her mouth, one of the sparrows was already running to her at full speed, only to be stopped by Diego who had managed to trip him, as he was about to stab the guy's chest with a knife, he felt something heavy fall on his back just to soon be knocked off by Luther. Five was completely quiet throughout all the time, his eyes were closed and his breathing was as calm as could be. One by one the siblings notices the mood Five had gotten in, and they were all scared.

Vanya was always off limits. As kids, Five would hit, trip, hurt and had once gone as far as to break an arm of someone who had even in the slightest fashion managed to make her scream, cry, whimper or even flinch. 

Now that he had many years as a professional assassin, many kills under his belt, all of them were scared… 

Because Five didn't see in this academy any familiar faces (they were all sure the reason Five didn't go as far with any of them were the cameras… And the slight emotional bondage) he was not tied in any way, shape of form to the Sparrow Academy. 

And one of these idiots just broke his favorite toy. 

Five jumped out of Ben's hold to appear standing over the deer's head, grabbing one of the (now sharpened) antlers while slowly caressing Vanya's hair, he jumped again to stab it on one of the Sparrow's back, he felt a heavy weight on his back, one he just jumped behind to plunge in the wall with said custom made weapon.

All this time the Umbrella Academy tried to help, Allison managed to contain the girl that had plunged Vanya into the wall by rumoring her into a paranoia like state, Luther and a steel guy were also having a steel match and lastly Diego was fighting alongside Klaus one of the Sparrows with Illusion type powers. 

They all tried to not look back, back to where Vanya was stabbed against the wall, they tried not to think she had survived two apocalypses… Just to be killed by one of them. 

"Enough!" Reginald yelled, they all felt their muscles stiffen, looking down they were greeted with a green glow… Five barely managed to move his eyes up, catching a glimpse of a green cube that appeared to dissipate in thin air. "I can't believe it, Sparrows! All these years spent training and you can't beat the Umbrella Academy!" 

He stomped the floor with his cane, causing the Sparrows to lower their heads, looking at the floor. 

"Can it be any easier?! They're outnumbered! You've been training far more intensely than they had! And they still beat you! You all are useless!"

"Maybe a small 'congratulations' from time to time would help," a voice said from the side, the Umbrellas couldn't look over, just managed to hear and recognize the voice immediately, "trust me… It does wonders"

Reginald's face turned, slowly, his jaw clenched as he tried to appear unbothered as ever, while they all knew it wasn't true… He was shaking, the frozen team was able to savor the moment while the girl who had hurt Vanya looked as surprised as a deer in headlights. She slowly moved to hit Vanya again when their sister flung one of her attacks to her using the small sound of their breathing as impulse, landing it in her arm and making her screech. 

One of the guys, the smarter of the group she presumed, grabbed a hidden gun just to fire the six shots to her chest, she barely moved as she turned to the side to, very lady like, cough them up.

"How…" The girl who had first killed her asked in a broken, shaky voice. Vanya lifted her hand, and placed the bullet on the guy's uniform pocket.

"My name's Number Seven… I'm the black sheep of the family, more like the fifth Beatle…" she started while rubbing her chest, taking the other antler out "I now go by Vanya… I was the one your father was afraid of the most… He locked me in a cellar, got my sister to seal my powers and left me to rot, forgotten. When I tried to kill myself at seven…" She slowly walked over, waving the bloody thing in front of them. "He found my body and sent to prepare a cremation without telling anyone. As I was about to enter the oven, I woke up. I was confused and he was intrigued." Vanya looked over to Reginald, pointing with the same, bloody antler.

"Reginald Hargreves is a man of science… He will look into everything and anything that manages to catch his interest, I was that interest. Over the months of that discovery he killed me over twenty times, poison, suffocation, intoxication… I woke up as if nothing had happened…"

The man in question sucked in a breath, looking at the woman in front of them. 

"I can suck the life out of anyone… And give them their life back." She was now face to face with the man she called a father many, many years. "Let… Them… Go…" she lifted her arm to slowly push him against the wall, the sharp, pointy edge of the thing that had just killed her right at his neck.

She wasn't joking, she was dead serious, he could immediately tell. Her gaze was cold, firm and white, her eyes just had the small pupil. She was the definition of dangerous in Reginald's book.

The Umbrella Academy was released from the hold, they fell down to the floor and while everyone tried getting up, Five immediately jumped and rushed towards Vanya, checking her up and down, hand to her chest, rubbing the (now) closed wound over and over… 

"You're alive… Vanya, how?" His voice…

"I just a-" she was cut off…

Five's lips collided with hers, immediately pulling her into a passionate kiss, none the wiser of who was looking, he was happy, she was safe, she was alive and… No one was killing her again… Not ever, she was his, his and only his. 

After Five released her, she panted softly and cleaned her mouth, smiling sideways to turn and look at Reginald. 

"... I don't understand…" The old man started. 

"Oh, you never did, we tried every death in the world, I'm even immune to some of them, hence me spitting out the bullets." She pointed to the guy who had fired, Vanya looked down at her blood covered hand. "I'll keep this as a souvenir, never died being pegged to a deer before." 

"..."

"Now if you excuse us… We shall go"

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Sparrow Academy AU


End file.
